Don't Let It Slip Away Unused
by Pinguin1993
Summary: Short songfic to Hurt's Wonderful Life. Not much to say. Leo saves a woman who tells him how important it is to just LIVE.


**A/N: Just another Leo- centric songfic that crossed my mind and that I had time enough to write down.  
Song: Wonderful life  
Artist: Hurt  


* * *

**

**Don't Let It Slip Away Unused  


* * *

**_On a bridge across the Severn  
On a saturday night,  
Susie meets the man of her dreams_

"Thank you very much."  
The woman looks up at the stranger in front of her. A wide hoodie and baggie pants cover his figure and shadows conceal his face. All she can see in the dim light of the cars traveling by below them are the darkest eyes she has ever seen. A smile flashes for an instant before it disappears again, and suddenly she has a feeling that he doesn't do that very often.  
"My name is Susie", she says and tries another shy smile. He slowly backs away, careful not to step on the unconscious man behind him. The robber. Or maybe worse? The woman doesn't want to think about it. "You saved my life", she whispers.

_He says that he got in trouble  
And if she doesn't mind,  
He doesn't want the company_

He waves his hand as if to say it's nothing, but quickly puts both his hands into the pockets of his hoodie when she tries to have a closer look. Is he wearing gloves? "That's my job", he mutters, or at least she thinks he does. He is almost unhearable. "Gotta go now. Take care... Susie." He turns to leave, and once again Susie catches a glimpse of those sad, black eyes under the hoodie. And she knows that she can't let the man go just like this.  
"Do you.. I mean, can I help you with something?", she reluctantly says. "To show my gratitude?"  
He turns again, obviously surprised. "Why would- no. No, thank you, but trust me. It's better for both of us if I leave now..."

_But there's something in the air,  
They share a look in silence  
And everything is understood  
Susie grabs her man and puts a grip on his hand  
As the rain puts a tear in his eye_

With a loud growl of thunder, it starts to rain.  
Susie is surprised by the sudden outburst, but after all, it is October. Thunderstorms are common at this time of the year. She is determined not to let the man go, especially in this weather. He doesn't look too waterproof in his wide clothes.  
"At least let me get you somewhere. My car is nearby..."  
He shakes his head no. "I'll take the underground. Thank you very much. But you'd better go before this guy wakes up." He kicks the still unconscious pickpocket with his foot, and for a second she thinks that he doesn't wear shoes. But she quickly puts it off as an illusion created by the flashing lights around her, and the rain. "You sure?"  
He smiles, and she has a feeling it will be the last time. "I'm sure. Take care."  
And he leaves.

_She says:  
Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life  
Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life_

His shoulders are slumped, and he walks slowly, as if he actually _wants _the rain to soak him. As if he is reluctant to leave the bridge. And suddenly, Susie can't help it, she fears that he might just kill himself as soon as she leaves the scene. _What kind of man would help a lost woman in NYC without any purpose anyway? I bet he is suicidal.  
_And his dark eyes, black with sorrow, dance through her mind. Before she knows it, she calls out to him.  
"Don't give up", she says. "Life is a wonderful thing. Don't let it slip away unused." And, suddenly feeling stupid, she hurries down the bridge to her apartment.  
The hooded figure stares after her for a long time.

_Driving through the city to the temple station  
Cries into the leather seat  
And Susie knows the baby was a family man  
But the world has got him down on his knees_

The hooded figure looks around in the underground station. Only few people are on their way that late. He makes sure to let them all get into the train before he walks to the very end of it. Some hobos are still there, or he supposes they are, but they don't pay attention to him. When the train starts, he quickly jumps on to the ladder at the back and takes a ride to the abandoned station that is not used anymore. He jumps down the moving vehicle when it slows at a turn and enters the sewers through a hidden tunnel.  
After all, he can't very well just get into the underground and drive home with all those people around.  
Life more than once showed him that they fear what they don't understand, and how could they even begin to understand him?

_She says:  
Don't let go,  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life  
Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life_

He slips into the Lair and reaches his room on silent feet, not waking anyone. As he gets rid of his clothes and slips into his bed, he can't help but smile at the last words that woman said to him.

_Never give up  
Never give up  
Never give up  
Never give up_

And the next night, he is out there again, to safe those in need.  
He doesn't care about thr reputation or money. He can't have that anyway. All he wants is to keep his family safe, along with the city he loves. The city that never sleeps... The city of life.

_Never give up  
Never give up  
Never give up  
Never give up_

And he'll never give up.  
Because every life is worth more than any diamond could ever be, and he won't let a single minute slip away unused.

_Don't let go!  
_


End file.
